yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Andy Davis
Andy Davis (voiced by John Morris) is a major character in Disney Toy Story series. Andy has fair skin, brown hair, and blue eyes. In the first two movies, he wore a red cowboy hat, but stopped wearing it prior to Toy Story 3. At the beginning of Toy Story, he wears a green t-shirt with a cowboy playing a guitar on the top right corner, blue shorts, white socks, and white sneakers with blue laces. When he goes to Pizza Planet, he wears a purple polo shirt, but keeps his blue shorts. On moving day, he wears a light blue t-shirt with light brown shorts. However, He wears his original outfit in a shot where he sadly leaves his old room holding his hat and Buzz's box, but this could either be an error, or he slept in those clothes. He is seen in two sets of pajamas. They both consist of white short-sleeved raglan shirts with colored sleeves, shorts, and white socks. His first set is yellow with a cowboy on the shirt, and the other is blue with Buzz Lightyear on the shirt. In the first part of Toy Story 2, he wears a white t-shirt with a bull's head on it, dark blue cargo shorts, and grayish-blue sneakers. When he returns from Cowboy Camp, he wears a dark green t-shirt with gray cargo shorts and the same color amount of sneakers. In Toy Story 3, Andy, now a teenager, has developed freckles and grew out his hair into messy bangs. He now wears a blue t-shirt with a darker blue trim, blue jeans, and gray and brown sneakers. At the end, he wears a blue dress shirt with a white undershirt, but his jeans and sneakers remain. In the flashbacks at the beginning of Toy Story 4, Andy appears as a kid again, but a few years older. He is seen wearing a blue baseball t-shirt with white sleeves and a darker blue border, blue jeans, and black converse sneakers. In a couple more flashbacks, he can be seen in other blue shirts: one with stripes, and another one that is similar to the shirt he wore in Toy Story 3. As a child, Andy is portrayed as being an eager, imaginative boy who lives with his mother and younger sister Molly; his father is never seen in the films. He is 6 years old in his debut and is the owner of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the other toys, which he treats with a large amount of love. As a teenager, Andy's personality changes drastically. He is now portrayed as being a gruff, easily irritated, and lethargic seventeen-year-old, but still a kind and compassionate person. Though he no longer plays with his childhood toys, he still cherishes them because of their importance to him as a child, and finds it hard to let them go with Bonnie, especially when he found Woody (who had the same problem with his owner) inside the box. Trivia * Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Characters voiced by John Morris